


Loathe

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional bonding, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Pain Sharing Bond, Panic Tony Stark, Soulmates bonding, soulmate identifying marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Así era mejor, cierto?”





	Loathe

7\. Sad

_ Loathe _

Peter siempre imaginó que el día en que su persona destinada apareciera, él sería muy feliz. Desde temprana edad se cuestionaba quién sería, cómo sería la persona al otro lado de su vínculo emocional; Peter pasaba horas soñando despierto, creando escenarios optimistas. Cómo le conocería? Dónde le encontraría? Quizás sería a la salida de clases o se tropezarían en la cafetería. A lo mejor le vería en el metro y las personas cederían el paso al darse cuenta, él incluso pensaba, podría encontrarle mientras patrullaba: al final del día, les salvaría y su día sería mejor luego de tenerle entre sus brazos. 

Si, Peter imaginaba, soñaba y deseaba. Deseaba con ansias saber. 

Así que, enterarse su otra mitad no era nadie más que su mentor, Anthony Edward Stark había sido una absoluta sorpresa. 

Más ahora tenía la impresión, le pesaba haberse enterado. 

* * *

Los gritos del señor Stark le sorprendieron, aún con su sentido agudo y su apremiante percepción, nunca antes había escuchado al hombre tan angustiado, alarmado. Friday le había llevado hasta donde el magnate se encontraba, en un viaje silencioso por el elevador —y él debió darse cuenta, algo estaba sucediendo cuando la IA no le respondió los intentos de conversación—. 

Lo que le recibió fue la figura andante del señor Stark, quien parecía hablar con él coronel Rhodes por video-llamada o transmisión holográfica. 

—Por qué, Rhodey? —Tony caminaba incesante por la estancia; todo el tramo de la cocina hasta el sofá y de regreso, abriendo la compuerta del refrigerador y cerrándola con las fuerza de la necesaria, volviéndose al centro con las manos vacías. —Por qué a mi? —A Peter le temblaron las piernas y finalmente cayó en cuenta, algo estaba en definitiva muy mal. —Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser él? —Peter se apoyó casi con miedo al filo de la pared, quedando en el umbral de la habitación y cruzó la mirada con el Coronel, al tiempo que entendía qué era lo que preocupaba en demasía al señor Stark. —Por qué tenía que ser Peter? 

Tony podía sentir la ansiedad subirle por la espalda, le rodeaba la garganta con ambas manos y le asfixiaba lento, seguro y constante; él no tenía forma de es escapar. 

Lo que creyó sería una mañana cualquiera, se convirtió en un infierno al darse cuenta del nombre que aparecía tatuado en su costado, a nivel de su costilla. 

_Peter Benjamin Parker. _

Tony se preguntaba, se cuestionaba y le dolía. 

Cómo podía ser cierto?

Cómo podía él estar destinado a alguien tan fuera de su liga?

Y no porque Tony no fuese capaz de reconocer las miradas enamoradas del chico. Tony no era ciego al afecto del muchacho y él ardería en combustión interna si no se moría por corresponderle con la misma intensidad; más no podía hacerlo. Tony no podía condenar a Peter de esa forma. 

Esta vez el universo debía estar equivocado. 

—_Tones_ —Rhodey intentó llamar su atención, pero Tony sentía le faltaba el aire y las manos le temblaban aún aferrándose al mármol de la mesa. 

—No, Rhodey, por favor. Tiene que ser un error. —El Coronel veía la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo. —Cualquiera menos él. —El joven en cuestión enderezó la espalda dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado, más quedó paralizado de impresión. —Cualquiera menos Peter. 

—Tony! —Rhodey sonó escandalizado y Peter habló antes de poder controlarse o pensar bien que decir. 

—Yo... —Tony giró sobre si mismo y Peter sintió una opresión a nivel del estómago que simulaba vértigo. No sabía si era realmente suya o era manifestación propia del vínculo que comenzaba a formarse, y siendo honesto, en aquellos momentos, no quería saberlo. —Lo siento. —Brillantes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y mordiendo su labio inferior para tragarse un sollozo, Peter huyó de la habitación y del lugar. 

Tony le vio marcharse sin saber qué hacer. 

O mejor dicho, suprimió las ganas de seguirle y hacerle entender. 

Así era mejor, cierto?


End file.
